


To fall in love with you

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: Before they were in love, they started as friends.





	To fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone so there will be mistakes.
> 
> This is probably really bad but I hope y'all enjoy

School days were long and boring. An hour lesson dragged on for what felt like days. The only relief coming in a short break to eat whatever you had packed that morning. The sweet sound of a bell, telling the students they could finally leave, brought smiles to many faces. Yuta and Sicheng being among the many tired faces, happy to make their way home.

They'd both moved to Korea many years ago. Yuta coming from Japan and Sicheng coming from China. Both being foreign had been the main reason they had become friends. Since they had no one to hang out with, after a few days of arriving, they'd ended up being a little less lonely together.

Now many years later, Sicheng waited outside class for Yuta to come out. His own teacher seemed to be rather enthusiastic to get somewhere and had let them all leave a bit early. So he went straight to wait for his best friend. Sicheng had always found it silly to call someone his best friend, seeing it as something only girls do, but Yuta had insisted that there was no other term for how close they were. And sicheng, knowing better than to disagree with the older male, went along with it. 

When said best friend bounded out of the classroom, he had a bright smile on his face, which he usually did unless something terrible had happened. His smile got even wider (sicheng didn't think that was even possible) when he saw the younger male stood outside. He threw his arms round Sichengs's neck and said "It's been like 1 hour since I last saw you. I've missed you man!"

Sicheng simply laughed and pulled away to start walking towards the exit. Yuta followed close behind him. People stared as they walked past. It's something both of them were used to. Being foreign (and incredibly good looking) was something that always drew attention to them. And the staring was always worse when they were together. But neither of the boys could blame their fellow students for wanting to look at them. Yuta had always said that if he wasn't himself, he'd be staring too. 

When they got out of the building, Yuta stretched his arms above his head. "I'm so glad it's the weekend. This week has really dragged on. Plus there's meant to be good weather. Do you want to go to the beach at Some point?" Sicheng nodded to this, the beach was beautiful in the summer. He wasn't all that keen on the amount of people that would be there though. But if Yuta wanted him to go, he'd always agree.

On Sunday, Yuta picked Sicheng up in his car, to drive them both go the beach. Sicheng could drive but he really couldn't be bothered and Yuta was always happy to give him a lift. They arrived early, to beat the crowds and were happy to see that it was mostly empty, apart from a couple of families who probably had the same idea as them. They layed out their towels in the middle of the beach and sat down. Sicheng sighed happily before saying "this is the life. It really doesn't get any better." 

Yuta chuckled and replied "what, you wouldn't rather be at your house with some hot girl. I know how you look at some of the girls at school." Sicheng only laughed at this. He didn't really look at the girls in school. They were all nice, but none really caught his eye. Not even the girls in magazines, that he probably shouldn't be looking at, caught his attention. Though he went along with it when the boys in his class were all talking about, the girls they dated and the ones they wanted to date. The only person who didn't really do it was Yuta. And he was glad to be able to hang out with a boy who wasn't obsessed with women.

"How about you Yuta," he asked, "wouldn't you rather be with a girl than here?" Yuta closed his eyes for a second then replied, "I'm not into that. So no. This is the place I want to be right now."

Sicheng thought he was joking so laughed. But yuta didn't laugh back so he was probably being quite serious. "You're not into having relationships. Or you're not into, you know, being with random girls?" Yuta sighed and looked at the younger boy, "Neither of those. I'm not into girls. I like guys. You'll think it's gross but it's just how I am." After that he looked away, scared of Sicheng's reaction.

"Oh, I get it. You're gay. Well I guess that explains why you don't like the girls at school." He smiles at the shorter boy, trying to reassure him that there wasn't a problem with this. Yuta nodded then after a few seconds smiled. "I'll race you to the water. Your nickname might be winwin but now you're going to loselose!" They both jumped to their feet and ran. 

Yuta seemed more comfortable after he'd told his closest friend his big secret. Now he didn't feel like he had to hide anymore. But there was one more secret that he hadn't told the taller boy. That he was the one that made him realise he was gay. Before Sicheng, there was never anyone that Yuta liked. But every time he was with the other male, his stomach would flutter and he would lightly blush. Even his heart. 

It all came out soon enough. Sicheng was staying round the older boys house, after they had been out until late. They had decided it would be fun to play truth or dare and now it was Yuta's go. "Yuta, truth or dare?" Thinking he was being safe, Yuta went for truth. "Hmmm...who do you have a crush on?"

Yuta's heart thumped when he heard the question and he imaginedhis face had probably gone either really pale, or bright red. "You're not allowed to get angry at me, since you are the one who asked me. So, my crush is...you. Don't get mad or anything. I can't help it." He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the younger boys reaction. 

But instead of feeling a hit to his face or chest, he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. He had always admired Sicheng's lips, plump and pink, and now his heart swelled at the feeling of kissing them. He didn't need to open his eyes, knowing it might ruin the moment. He threaded his arms round Sicheng's neck and held on tight, like if he let go, the younger boy would be gone. Yuta felt arms wind around his waist. Sicheng admired Yuta's figure, for someone so sporty and even quite muscular, he managed to remain dainty, almost to the point of having a feminine body. It would be a lie to say that Sicheng hadn't thought of his friends body during many private moments. 

They kept kissing until they had to break apart to breath. Sicheng smiled at Yuta, as the other boy panted, with his eyes still closed. "Cute"

There was no other way to describe Yuta in that moment then cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments. I like seeing want everyone thinks of this.


End file.
